undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 53
This is Issue 53 of Fear The Living, titled A Chance For Redemption. This is the seventh issue of Arc #7. Issue 53 Dan Uggla’s POV “THEY BROKE THROUGH!” David yells as he runs towards us. While Evan, Jason, and Richard sprinting right behind him. I quickly grab his shirt and say “Where’s Brandon!”. “The biters, they got him, I barely had enough time to escape myself!” David says. I release my grip on David, I’ve known Brandon since before this apocalypse, he was my teammate, and a good friend. But I’m snapped out of my thought when I look at the door and notice several biters sprinting towards it. I quickly run to the door and close it, putting the full force of my body to block it back. “They can fucking SPRINT NOW!” I say, then I feel the biters hit the door, giving it a good lurch forward, and then I turn around and use all my force to push it back. “SEEMS LIKE FUCKING IT, FUCK!” Richard says, and then he runs toward the door and helps me hold it closed. “Oh we are so fucked!” David says. “We can at least try to get out of here!” Rose exclaims behind him. “I agree with her.” Ken says, still gripping the part of his stomach that was impaled. “Has anyone thought about how the fuck we will get through that? God didn’t give me this size to be jumping through tiny holes!” Evan says. “I don’t know, but we better start quick, these bitches aren’t letting up!” Richard says, still holding the door back with me. “They can fucking sprint!” I say in a hushed voice. “I can’t fucking believe it!” Richard says. “Look I didn’t tell you guys but I rigged this building, me and James were going to blow this building to the sky after we were done looting it. We got ten minutes till this fucker blows high!” Richard continues. “Dumbass!” Ken says in a whisper. Richard looks at Ken “We can stand here and call each other names, or we can find a way to get out of here!” Richard says. “I know, let’s just fucking lift each other, Rose go first.” David says, then he grabs Rose and lifts her up the hole, then she pushes herself up. “Here Ken grab my hand, David lift help him.” Rose says. David lifts Ken up, and Ken grabs Rose’s hand who lifts him up. Then they keep doing that until I’m left holding the door back. I calculate that about 8 minutes have passed, the biters still haven’t let up, just then a hand busts through the door and grips my shirt. It starts to pull me back, and then another hand pops through and grabs the other side of my shirt. “Fuck, help me!” I yell to the others. Jason falls down the hole, he picks himself up and rushes towards me, and then he grabs the biter’s hand that is grabbing me. He pushes one of the biter’s hands off me and does the same to the other. I lurch myself forward, then I rush to the hole. But I turn around to Jason. “Bro come on!” I say. “Wai-“ Jason says, but before he can finish a biter’s head breaks through the door and takes a chunk out of his shoulder. “JASON!” I yell, then another biter’s head breaks through and bites his ear off. I take my stare off of him and look up, I grab David’s hand and pull myself up. We then jump off the roof and start sprinting away. “DUCK!” David yells, then I hear the loud explosion of the store, then some debris flies past us. Logan Myer’s POV “Did you hear that?” I ask James, the guy seems trustworthy, he hasn’t tried anything so far. “Some poor fucker stuck in that burning building, we got to go help him.” James says. I look at Felix, who nods an agreement, so I look back at James and I say “Okay, you stay back here and keep Felix safe, I’ll run in there and save the bastard.”. “Okay bro, good luck man.” James says. “No Logan, don’t go please, stay here!” Felix says. I get down on one knee so I’m face to face with Felix “Felix I promise I will come back, but this man needs our help, so you have to trust me on this okay little buddy.” I say. “Okay.” Felix says, then he hugs me tightly. I break out hug and turn back again sprint inside the building, I stop when a burning log obstructs my way. I jump over it and continue to run until another log falls down and lands right in front of me. I move back a little and hit a wall that is on fire. I quickly rip off my shirt and stomp on it, destroying the ashes. I grip my gun tightly and continue to walk to the source of the yell. “HEY, WHERE ARE YOU!” I yell. “NEAR THE BACK, I’M TRAPPED IN A CELL, THE KEYS ARE NEAR IT!” The man yells. I continue to sprint forward, but a biter tackles me into a bunch of crates. I push it off me and notice that it’s on fire, yet it doesn’t seem affected by the fire at all. I jump up and smack it as hard as I can with the butt of the gun. It just moves back a little, then I kick it as hard as I can back. It jumps back up and sprints toward me. I take advantage of this and hit it as hard as I can with the butt of my gun, its momentum combined with my strength manage to send the butt of the gun through its head. “Fuck, they can sprint!” I say. I start running to the back of this place, this man seems pretty desperate, for all he knows I could be a fucking bandit. Then I finally reach the back, and I notice a man standing inside a cell that is obstructed by a burning log. “THE KEYS ARE OVER THERE!” The man says. I quickly sprint to the keys and pick them up, I run back to the man and unlock the cell. But knowing my luck I quickly raise my gun to point it at him “Follow me.” I say. We then start sprinting through the burning building, the smoke getting thicker by every second. My eyes start to water and breathing getting harder by the second. I keep sprinting forward until I reach the door. I jump through it, and I start a coughing. The man jumps through and picks me up. “You okay?” He asks. That’s when I finally realize who this man is, so with all the force I can muster up I connect my fist with Wesley Snipe’s cheek. Ben Renolds POV I run as fast as I can to the fences, holding Felix tight in my arms, D.L. stabbing all the biters in front of us. Evan, Logan, and Sofia are running right next to us, Evan shooting any biter’s that approach them. I look down at Felix, who has a makeshift bandage surrounding his amputated leg, and he is burned all around, poor fucking kid. I quickly glance back to see a biter sprinting towards us, they can sprint? Then it lunges toward me, jumping, leaving the ground, and tackles me from behind. “D.L.!” I say. D.L. turns around and stabs the biter in the head, he picks up Felix and hands me the knife he was holding. I run forward and stab the biter in front of us. “Ben, D.L., Felix, over here!” Evan yells. I look over to where he is and see he is sprinting towards a car that is near the gates, I don’t even question what it was doing there. “D.L., over here!” I yell to D.L. He turns to me and sees the car, and he starts running towards it. Just then a biter lunges at me, but I manage to stick the knife in its eye before it can grab me. I pick up speed as the biter’s now start to surround us more, some of them sprinting towards us. “SPEED UP!” I yell to D.L., who starts to run faster. Another biter jumps at me, but I just stab him in the eye, and push him away. I finally reach the car and wrench the door open, I scoot to the other side, then D.L. sets Felix down and he sits down. D.L. takes his belt off and wraps it around the top of Felix’s leg. “Evan go!” I yell to Evan. “This car won’t fucking start!” Evan says. Evan twists the keys again, but the engine just gives a small sputter and dies again. I look out the window and see the biters closing in on the car, some of them sprinting towards the car. Evan twists the keys again but the engine just sputters. “They are getting closer, EVAN TRY HARDER!” I yell. I look next to me and see D.L. gripping Felix’s new stump, he is rewrapping the bandage. Just then I look to the side of the car and a biter smashes with the window, and grabs my hand. I grab my knife and shove it through its skull, but instead of letting it fall down I grab it and use it as a makeshift window, maybe this can disguise us for a little. Then Evan gives the key’s one final twist and the engine sputters to life, he presses his foot full force on the gas pedal and the car suddenly lurches forward. It continues to accelerate forward. I look at the horizon and notice something burning. “Evan, drive over there.” I say, pointing at the smoke. “Got it.” He says and turns the car around. Trivia *This Issue marks Fear The Living's departure from The Walking Dead universe *This Issue also introduces sprinting biters. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues